


Cherry Toes

by AbsolutelyCrazy6 (orphan_account)



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Fluff, Kinda AU, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AbsolutelyCrazy6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story about a cute moment between L.B and her daughter - character not included in the Ruby Redfort universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Toes

"Chrissy!" Hitch's voice carried down the corridor. "Sweetie, mommy is working." But Chrissy didn't care, giggling she shoved open the white door. She barreled in and jumped onto the woman sitting behind her desk.   
"Chrissy!" she exclaimed "I missed you so much darling." Chrissy giggled again and curled up into L.B's lap.   
Hitch smiled at the heart-warming sight before him and left them to it, gently shutting the door behind him. "Mommy I wanna see cherry toes." L.B laughed at her daughter's excited expression and let her down to run around the office.   
Chrissy peered under the desk and giggled. "Cherry Toes!" L.B laughed, again, and scooped Chrissy in her arms.   
"Do you like Cherry toes?" she asked. Chrissy leaned back and instead of answering, wriggled her tiny toes and fingers. "Chrissy want cherry toes too." L.B pecked her cheek and nodded.   
"Sure darling, when we get home ok? Mommy needs to do work right now." Chrissy wrapped her tiny arms around her mom, "Yes mommy." She jumped down from her lap and ran out the door. "Uncle Hitch, catch me if you can!"   
L.B smiled and got back to the papers stacked in neat piles on her desk, a trail of squeals and giggles fading down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on wattpad as well under the same username and I wrote it like a year ago so it isn't as good but I wanted to add to the Ruby Redfort fandom on here so here you go!!


End file.
